jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
(DxD: Black) Ch. ???: Relationship advice for dummies
*FLASH! FLASH!* *CLINK!* *BOOM!* "Goddamnit, she's way~ too strong!" I said as I emerged from the crater my fall caused, using my Divine Dividing to take flight and have a peripheral look from above. Currently, I'm at the forest not very far from Kuoh city, trying to escape the psycho ninja that has been chasing me since the other day! Even I'm running out of fuel to power the Scale Mail! Hey Arubin, do you have any idea how to deal with her?! {THIS IS ONE OF A FEW TIMES A HUMAN WITHOUT A SACRED GEAR POSED A THREAT TO US. HOWEVER, SHE MUST HAVE A LIMIT AS WELL.} Said the dragon emperor inside my Wings of Light, followed by Vali-nii-chan as his analytical voice tried to calm me down and probably come up with an strategy.{Albion is right, there must be a limit even for her. She already shown that she can keep up with us for a day, so maybe some {DIVIDE}s might be enough to at least slow her down. Don't push yourself brat, you're no match for her even in this form.} "Sorry Nii-chan, but when you mess with the dragon, you'll eventually have to deal with it's flames!" I said, light-speeding around and scanning the area for any living being. Not only she's strong, that lady is also quite fast and I couldn't land a single hit on her to use my {DIVIDE}s! I'm excited and stuff, but her power level is ridiculous! "Where are you?! Come, coward! Face the one and only Hakuryuukou of this generation!" "If yah insist, lass..." Still in mid-flight, something like a shadow then appeared right in front of me in a dark flash, and before I could even proper react to that, I felt something connecting to my stomach, probably the second strongest punch I've ever received! It not only cracked part of my plate armor, it sent me flying upwards to the heavens, while rolling all the way! When I could finally control my flight, I stopped and began to hover around, looking down to the lady who was fighting me this whole time: black and long hair, fair skin and yellow eyes, just like a wolf's, mocking while staring back at me, as that lady was carrying a giant sake clay bottle by the strap next to the tip, supported on her shoulder. That thing was huge! "Watz Wong, Hwait dragon? Didntcha wanna fight?! Bring it on!" She said in that hard, thick Kansai accent(I know Japanese, I kinda lived here for a while.), tapping her red sandals on the floor and bouncing her ginormous boobs all the way, her white shirt with an anime character printed on it hardly containing such monstrosities! Kuh! I wonder if I can use my DIVIDE to stole some breasts from her and transfer it to my own! {NO COMMENTS/yeah, no comments.} "Okay! Bring it on, you busty old hag!" I said with a battle pose, ready to take her on! She smirked, and with a jump which shockwave echoed through the whole place and left a crater where she once stood. We clashed still in midair in a barrage of punches and kicks, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't land a single hit on her or flawlessly escape one of her hard-as-diamond fists! In the end, *BAM!*, we crossed fists and punched one another on the cheek. Hers was way stronger, and so I was send again flying backwards, part of my helmet cracking! But that wasn't enough for her! Using her own feet to gain the proper boost, she launched herself still in midair in my direction, ready to throw another of those hard punches on me! I extended a hand for her and soon enough the wings on my back announced {DIVIDE!} nonstop, as I could feel myself getting stronger with each one! However, that wasn't enough to even slow her down! She appeared in front of me in a flash, but when I was about to attack her, she vanished, I felt something hard hammer my head! It was so strong it made me fall back to earth and create quite a crater there! "Holy shit... Not even halving her power has any effects!" I said as I tried to get up, and my Scale Mail Armor vanished in thin air. This is the third time she does that, and I don't think I have enough power for another half dozen of it! I stood up, dusted my clothes a little and then that lady from before landed right in front of me. She's way strong! I bet you would want to fight her, nii-chan! "What?! Want some more of this?! You didn't even see my true power!" "Kesesese, ya got gutz, lass. I must admit! Itzah bin a while since I hehfoon like dat!" She said with a grin and cracking her fingers, only to take another gulp from that enormous jar of sake on her back, the smell of alcohol easily reaching my nostrils. "Yah wan sum? Too bed, I mye be liek dat, but I know wen a lass like yah is undereg! No deal!" "Believe me, a good fight it's all I need..." *ZOOM!* "... To reach a pinch!" *PUNCH!* "GAAAAOHH...!" And she over-powered me again! When I thought a good old by-the-back hit would work, she went ahead and so casually punched me back with the back of her hand, without even looking! Again I was sent launched, destroying some trees and only stopping when I reach a solid rock! Ohohoh! This is getting bad, but so exciting! "Hahahah! I promise this will only get worse from here, ya old hag!" "Ya really got gutz, and maybe ya will supass me Inna few yeas! But for now... Yah bettah calm daw, I still need two finsh mye sken 'round." That old hag said again, gulping down another gallon of sake and sighing a true ball of smoke from her heated state. "This isn't my full strenff yet, lass. Cawn daw and givvup." Wait, are you serious?! This whole time, this stamina, this power, this speed and strength, even after all this fight and using Divine Dividing like a dozen times... That isn't her full strength yet?! No wonder so many {DIVIDE}s didn't affect her much! I must be playing on the wrong side so! "'Calm down and give up'? Huh! Apparently you never heard of the White Dragon Emperor Vali Lucifer, my dearest nii-chan and tutor! We never give up! In fact... Knowing you held back this whole time makes me wanna fight you even more!" I said summoning again my Scale Mail armor and making all the accumulated power go overdrive. The gravity around me got lighter and that old hag suddenly wide her eyes in surprise! "Well, guess what, yah old Hag! I was also holding back, but since both of us know that now, I guess there's no point in it anymore! Prepare yourself to face... The {JUGGERNAUT DRIVE}!" {ALICE, YOUR BLOODTHIRSTY IS ONCE AGAIN TAKING CONTROL OVER YOUR BETTER JUDGEMENT. IN THIS STATE, IT IS POSSIBLE THAT NO LIFE FORM AROUND SHALL SURVIVE, YOURSELF INCLUDED.} I heard Arubin say, but didn't care much! I just want to see if the old hag is powerful enough to counter one of the two heavenly dragons at his maximum! Also, I think I can control it for at least one minute or so, which should be enough to see her full strength! "{I, WHO IS ABOUT TO AWAKEN, AM THE HEAVENLY DRAGON THAT SHALL ERASE THE GIFT OF LIFE AND LIGHT GIVEN BY GOD!}" {So, you're not gonna stop? Fine then, let's see if you can use the JUGGERNAUT DRIVE and maybe surpass your previous mark of control. Just so you know, brat, Artoria isn't around to save you.} I heard Nii-chan said with an unchanged tone! You'll see! I'll surpass the previous AND shut off before it's too late! Let's do this! "{I WILL DEVOUR THE DREAM, AND BASTARDIZE THE INFINITE! I SHALL BECOME THE WHITE DRAGON OF SUPREMACY!}" "Oh, hoh! Dah infamoz {JUGGERNAUT}, heeh~? Lass, yah really zimpreziph!" I heard the old hag said, as she jumped back a few landed on the tip of a nearby tree! Hah! Like that will save her now! "Ok, maybe I'll givvet my aw, too! Arya reddy, Lass?!" "{AND I SHALL LEAD YOU TO THE NOTHINGNESS OF THE WHITE PARADISE!}" "Brinnit on, then!" {JUGGERNAUT DRIV-...!} *DOOOOON* "Hidebu...!" But before I could even into a massive dragon, suddenly something came from the heavens and landed right on top of me, ceasing my transformation and filtering all the power I had store for it! It didn't take long for me to know who it was! "Artoria...!" "Lisa, how many times I must say: no barriers and no Artoria equals no {JUGGERNAUT DRIVE} for you." My dear dear partner and girlfriend(Jk.) said on top of me, arms crossed and crushing my back with her butt, as Alphecca Tyrant(s?) was holding/pinning me in place. Damn Zhuge Liang and his mind-locking technique! I can't have my fun when those two can read what I'm gonna do! The blond swordswoman sighed and tapped the top of my head. "Can't you at least take control to yourself? I bet Lord Albion and Lord Vali warned you or something." "Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry, ma'am." I said with a grunt, receiving the worst stare ever from the old hag in front of me, who was just chuckling. "What are you looking at, yah old hag? Can't you see I'm being scolded by mom here?!" "Watch your tongue and respect, Lisa. She's way stronger than us." The blonde flipped a finger on me, before looking at the old hag in front of us and slowly bowing her head down. Don't do this, I don't want to be associated with you if you're gonna bow your head like that! That's not fair, that's cheating, Morgy! "I apologize for any problems my little troublemaker might've cause. She can be pretty... Snappy sometimes." "No prob, blondie. Dat lass larn her lesun, so it's fain by yours truly~!" The old hag said with that thick accent and stuck her tongue out for me! Oh, you didn't! Before I could go berserk again, however, Artoria filtered my powers, making me kiss the floor. Maybe how that's my enemies feel when I {DIVIDE}'their powers. "Hey, '{DIVAN DIVAIDIN} lass...!" "What?!" I looked at her from the ground, waiting for something stupid, but instead the old hag simply lifted one of her fists in a challenging way and smiled, a straw hanging from her mouth as the jar of sake on her back shrank now to normal size. "I can see potential inyah!" She said, as suddenly all the rage that was filling me vanished, and I gasped in surprise! She's challenging me to fight again! "{DIVAIN DIVAIDIN} usehs aren big trets sins they need to touch ya to causs effects! Props for yah and ya master! I hope we can fight agen!" "..." Kyaaaah! She's so cool! And she wants to fight me too! Huhuhuh! Okay, so if it's a fight she wants, it's a fight she'll get! I'm all pump up now! "Hahahah! Okay, yah old hag! Prepare to feel the power of the White Dragon Emper-...!" *DON!* "She said 'she hopes' you'll fight again. Not now, nor sooner. Keep it quiet for now, please." And when I was about to stand up and attack her with my now undying will, Morgy pushed me even further into the ground and locked me tighter! "Joykiller Artoria!" "It's the only thing I can kill, anyway." The blonde sighed, and turned back to the old hag. "Well then, we'll be taking our leave, madam. I'm sorry for any problems this little idiot might've caused." "Nah, it's alrait, but tell me this, blondie." The old hag then lifted one of her fingers and then her smirk turned somber, and eerie aura escaping her being while the gravity around grow heavier. "Yu two... Are yah plannin to do anythin around heya, in Kuoh city? Depending on yah ansser, I'll nid to dipos yah." "..." But before we could answer, Artoria retreated Nails from me and opened a portal away from Kuoh city, away from this dimension. Soon enough, we were at the dimensional Gap, this trippy place that stands between the gaps of each supernatural realm and our own, thus this super-creative name, floating on her own barrier to shield us from the consuming nothingness. "Alice..." "I know, I know. I'll be more careful next time." I sighed, and Artoria flipped again my forehead. With all the fire out, my reason came back to me, and I kinda felt bad for what happened. Still, I wanted to test the {JUGGERNAUT DRIVE} again! I hope my control over it don't rust away with time, and only after that I'll be able to go beyond that, maybe even... {EMPIREO JUGGERNAUT OVERDRIVE}! I still can't believe the Sekiryuutei already has a more powerful form of the Juggernaut Drive. "Still, I still want to go to that Devil-Vampire meeting! I want to fight that old hag again, and the Vampire King... Even maybe the Leviathan, Mammon And Lucifer Satans and the Heretic plague Dragon and the Sekiryuutei!" "You just contradicted yourself, are you even listening to your own bloody speech? Goodness..." And she slipped her own Englishness from her mouth, covering it soon after. Kah, Kah! She can be so cute in those sometimes, but I won't say anything or else she'll shove True Longinus up to my ass... Again. "But since I know you will go anyway, I'll need to go as well. Maybe we shall call Adolf, Daniel and Zhuge Liang as well? After all, this will be big." "Sure, the more the merrier, right?" That's why I love her so much: we talk and talk, yet she supports me to no end! Sure, the others too, but it's actually from fear, while the blondie is way stronger than me. "I met the Brass dragon and Sekiryuutei the other day too. I'm so excited to smack-talk to him~!" "Uh-huh, do as you please. There won't be any way for you to fight anyway during it." She said as we approached a massive flying harem castle in the middle of a wasteland of a random dimension, an old relic of the Prime Era we found during our trips around the dimensional gap and that now is our stable HQ. Puh, I won't have any way to fight him during the meeting? This sucks... Oh well, 'guess I can pay him a little visit in the meantime! . ~~X~~ . "Don't you really wanna talk about it? I know Zenjirou a lot, I guess I can help." I said as the albino ninja guided me to a random location in Kuoh academy. It has been a minute already, and yet we don't changed any words to each other. "Y'know, that's my part of the deal. Might as well turn around and help Rina with her things." "Whatever, I've said it already: it's a ninja stuff! Outsiders can't say shit." He sighed, still not looking at me or anything. I can see he's trying to hold back some kind of nervous breakdown, but if he could see what I do, he could at least put a little more effort. "There are rumors around the third years that there's the spirit of an old man causing interference in cellphones, video games and other electronic devices. Since you're a master in sage arts, you will probably feel when things turn odd." "Well yeah, the whole 'parabolic' thing was a joke, but sensing those can't be that hard." I said back. After that, silence, no more words spoken. I thin I should start a conversation then, since apparently he's way troubled. "So... You're one of Zenjirou's best friends, eh? I'm kinda jealous. Sure, we're... More than that, but for him to consider someone as his friend... It has been harsh for him." "Not now, Kurama-sama. I'm not in the mood." He responded. I pouted by his back, and sighed. Hard head, and quite the stubborn prick, little wonder that he used to be close to my darling. Makes me think what caused the detriment in their relationship. The last time I saw Zenjirou that angry was... When we saw that Miyama brat a few weeks ago. "Besides, what is done is done. I'm not sorry for what I do or did, and I won't apologize about because he doesn't like it!" "Alright, alright. I can understand your cause, I can relate about those things, they don't even call me by my real name as well." I said now, ready to let that one slide so that the awkwardness between us could vanish and we can focus on the problem at hand. But before that, I must ask him one more thing: "but tell me something, Reika-kun: this friendship you have... Had going on with the Brass Dragon, don't you want him to get over for you two to get along again?" "..." He stopped on his track, and since I was expecting that, I shut myself up in order to wait for his response. Suddenly, he put his hands around his head and began to shake it like he was throwing some kind of tantrum. Why boys need to be so unexpected sometimes? "Uuuuuuuugh~...! I know that the rule is to never compromise, and I'm not sorry for what I did at all, but I really want to continue to be his friend~! This sucks! This is so messed-up! What is it called? This feeling of wanting to stay like that even after all of this?! Shit!" "..." I smell teenage angst, how unbearably cliche. Jokes aside, this is really nice about change of pace. I dunno, maybe his case is not very far from mine. Not that they have enough choice since Zenjirou is his escort and stuff, but the only answer I can say to that is the simplest: "It's called 'being friends', Reika-kun." "Really...? Is it all?" He turned around with a rather deadpan expression and his last remark really meaning it. There's no doubt, Reika-kun is way similar to my darling, and they can be the best of friends. In the end, the said ninja sighed and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Friends, huh? That's..." "... New to you, right? You never had friends and everyone who you ever know either ignored you or tried to kill you, right?" I mimicked his gesture and firstly he gasped at my predicament, and covered his face with a hand in deep thoughts. "Guess from where this came from? I dunno if it's the hormones or the stock phrases, but you angsty boys can be so predictable. And unlike my cute Zenjirou, you're kinda pathetic like that." "I bet you already gave him also the pathetic label." He responded. I sheepishly grinned. "That's true, but he's way more endearing than you, and if I can get to cuddle with him during it, it's all good." I winked, and the ninja blushed, hiding behind his bangs and turning around to look the other side. He's pathetic, but not the bad kind of pathetic. I tapped his shoulder a few times and chuckled to beside him, shaking my head. "I'll give you that, though. My darling is way too stubborn and kinda of dense. Unless you say it out loud, he'll continue to be mad or won't apologize until then. Otherwise he'll be freaked out at first, but will understand." "Y'know, not that I care much, but I'm glad Sayuri was at good hands when she was around Kuoh." He blushed, scratched his cheek and sighed in a miserable way. Sayuri... I think he means the ninja. Huh, little did he know, we weren't really that close and all, doesn't me we didn't try at least. Also, he sucks at lying, he cares. Why does Zenjirou is the only one with the bitch sisters? He cracked his finger like that ninja used to do and moved on with his way, with me following soon short. It was a nice talk, it was all I needed to hear... The school isn't that big, so the walk wasn't too long, just some corners and going up the stairs and stuff, soon reaching a certain class, class 2-B, where I know a certain group of studies holds place after classes, and I could feel something of a heavy aura around it, similar yet not quite natural energy. Reaching there, we also noticed a certain pair of sages also trying to take a peek inside the room... "Ah, Shoda, Nashiro-san, Sally-chan!" I waved to both as we came closer, three two turning to us and smiling in surprise. "Oh, Kurama-nee-chan, Reika-kun, howdy." The DxD child said with Zenjirou apprentice on her arms, waving her hand so that we come closer to them. We did just that, and she slid open the door just a little. "If you're here of all places, there must be that you're also trying to figure from where this aura is coming from, right nyan?" "Yep. Reika-kun here said that one of the wonders of Kuoh is taking place here, and I can pretty much feel that too." I said, my ears under my bow and my eye seeing the flow of energy gathering just there. There's no doubt, there's a sage in there, somehow right under my nose. I shrugged. "But since we're in five, I think there's no reason for us to fear whatever is by the other side of this door." "Oh... Ooh~! You underestimate the Seven wonders of Kuoh, Kurama-sama!" I turned around to see the pointing ninja, and for some reason his face was covered by a even heavier and somber atmosphere. "Believe me, sometimes, it is better to be mentally prepared to face anything, or else the darkness shall strip you from sanity, destroy your mind and drag you to insanity. Trust me, for I have faced one of them, and I'm not the same ever since..." "..." Wow, he's losing it. Still, I can't believe the problem is that big. I mean, Sally-chan is one of these mysteries, and she became our little mascot. Not that I'm not a little afraid to face what lies the other way, but I'm a leader of the Kanto youkai faction, and I'm older than pretty much everyone in this school, I Think I've already seen everything. "Okay." "Well, we can't see very well from here, Nyan, so we can't take any conclusions from it too, nyan." Nashiro-san said. "Maybe we can just opened it whole and face what's going on. If it's an youkai just like us, Kurama-nee-chan, I think he or she can understand." "You're right. We have nothing to fear! Although grown-ups don't seem to like me." Sally-chan said with a sigh, and I patted her on the head in comfort. Reika-kun is still freaked out, but let him be for now. Okay, let's open this door and see what's going on now. Can't be that bad... *SLIDE!* "Kyah~! Nekomecha-senpai, you're so cool and intelligent!" "Beep-boop, I appreciate your compliments. I am sure very happy about them, nyan." "..." "..." "..." "..." "..." ... There's... There's a... There's a rob-... There's a rob-...! There's a goddamn robot wearing Kuoh academy's uniform and playing tutor with some of the girls! What is this?! WHAT IN OUR MOTHER YASAKA'S NAME IS THAT THING?! It's not even clever, he's a goddamn robot shaped like a square and with cat ears on top of his square head wearing Kuoh academy's uniform! What the...! "Oh, we have... *BEEP BOOP!*, we have visitors, nyan." He said it, he said 'nyan'. Everybody was speechless, and his classmates suddenly turned to us, as the... Robot-cat stood up and walked towards us, topping practically everybody with his massive body. Wait, it's from... Him I can sense the energy gathering around. Don't tell me... A machine can also be a freaking sage! "Good afternoon, my beautiful k-k- *ZING!*'''kouhai." Did... Did he go circuit just now? "What can I, the class representative of Class 2-B Nekomecha Satoru, can do to help you five in your quest, nyan?" And he's so charismatic, too. The students behind them squealed from his apparent 'coolness', and he scratched the back of his... Head? Body? I dunno... I don't kn-I don't care anymore! "Sorry about them. I was tutoring them, but they can't stop fawning over me. If you guys want, maybe we can discuss matters outside, nyan." "O-Okay..." Shoda said as we came with us to the outside of the classroom. And there we are, in the middle of the corridor, facing what might be a giant, square robot with cat ears and senjutsu powers, or something out of my imagination caused by too much exposure of my own sage arts. I might be drunk with power. A minute or two passed after we could finally have something to say. "Uh... Satoru... -kun?" "What is it, nyan?" Again, he said 'Nyan'. I'm so scared right now. "We've been hearing rumors that... There's something messing with electronic waves around this floor, and... And... And..." Nashiro-san stopped and coughed a little, trying her hardest to not to either lose her composure or show any kind of weakness. He tilted his head... Body... Whatever to a side and hummed in confused. "Oh-hoh? And what that's anything to do with me, if I may ask, nyan?" "Huuuh... Nekomecha-san, what we're trying to say is that... We're sages and..." I gulped. I hope I don't sound too racist or something, I don't freaking know, do robots have those kind of issues? "We have the slightest, very slightest idea that you might be the cause of this all because the waves are stronger here and... Well, you're... You're a..." "Oh-hoh, so you figured it out. I would never know there were other sages here in Kuoh academy! Nyahahahah, I see. That's right, miss, I'm a nekomata." He said. Wait, this is WAAAAAAAY beyond the answer I was expecting! He's a nek-... He's a nek-... This is so not the issue here! "And I apologize for that little problem I might've brought you all." "Uuuuuh~..." We rolled our eyes. The elephant is stomping us, and we're still trying to ignore it. "Very well, Sorry for this, nyan. I was just worried, y'know. I heard that Kuoh academy was filled with bad guys and was usually victim of attacks from other schools, so I'm always using my senjutsu to sense if something's wrong, nyan. But seeing that we got also our own share of sages, I guess there's no point in doing this anymore, nyan." He chuckled with his robotic voice, as one of his hands that was more like a metal rod with a claw reached for one button by one side of his head and turn it to a random direction. Suddenly, the waves of energy stopped, and everything in the flow of nature came back to normal. I don't even-...! "Sorry about it, and I hope I didn't bring any harm to one of my fellow students besides those interferences, nyan." "No... Not at all." Nashiro-san said. The 'eyes' of that... Thing, that were more like circles of light, suddenly went from white to green, and he chuckled. "Very well then, nyan. Now if you excuse me, I shall resume my tutoring lessons with my dear underclassmates. Also, if you're having a hard time with your homework or just want to chat, come by and have a seat, I'm always willing to have a good time with everyone. See you~, nyan." And then he bowed and slid the door shut. Uh... He's a nice gu- He's a robot! And quite the upperclassmat- He's a robot! We were right, he was the one doing all those interferenc- He's a robot! But at least he was friendly enough to undo it without any complai- He's a robot! And his motives were quite nobl- He's a robot! Yeah, maybe we can settle down and have a nice cha- '''HE'S A GODDAMN ROBOT! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE POWERFUL KITSUNE TRIO IN WHICH ONE IS MY MOTHER AND YASAKA-SAMA WAS THAAAAAAT...?! "See? What did I say?! Don't underestimate the power of Kuoh!" "Nee-chan, I'm scared." "Haaaah~! I want master~!" "..." This is the last time I'll ever underestimate the tales of Kuoh academy... WONDERS DISCOVERED, TWO TO GO! . ~~x~~ . Stupid Reika, lying to me this whole time! Ugh, I'm so angry! Why the hell would he do that?! I thought we were bros! This is so frustrating, I can believe he betrayed me like that! First Annie, then dickhead(Takeshi, I don't care that he can hear me.), now that douchebag! Maybe ninjas can't be trusted at all! Grrrr~! Frustrating, frustrating, frustrating! "Zenjirou-kun, you know that raging about it won't do you any good." Kaichou said on top of me. Here I am in the infirmary room, boiling with rage and covered with blanket, forming a cocoon around me on the hospital bed, with Serena-Kaichou cross-legged on top of me like Urashima Tarou. I bet she can sense the heat I'm producing with my wrath! "Do you want to talk about it? Maybe that will cheer you up or something? Or maybe you want to read some of my manga?" "There's nothing to talk about, Kaichou! Moreover, I think we should contact Lord Desmond and convince him to ask the services from another ninja village, because the Hanzō village is full of liars!" I said, gripping even tighter on my sheets and biting the bed! Humph! This is frustrating! Next time, he'll be the one I'll tear apart! "Heheh... You said just 'liars', even though Hell-chan betrayed you a long time ago." She said with an amused tone, which made me frown and grunt. "If you can say that, it means you're seeing pass that fact. Maybe you can overlook Reika-kun's case as well." "I knew about both Annie's and Takeshi's ambitions all along, I just didn't want them to go so soon and die for their own. Reika LIED to me, Kaichou!" There's a big difference between the two siblings and traitor. It might not look like, but I trust Annie and trusted Takeshi more than Reika now! Who knows what other kind of secrets he's hiding from me! "And believe Kaichou, there's no line between a liar and another." "Wow. You're worse than I thought. Doesn't mean I won't take advantage of that..." She sing-said as suddenly I felt the gravity above me lighter up a bit, but also something slurring towards everywhere. Soon enough, I saw kaichou's face poking from the side of my cocoon. She smiled. "Hey hey~, do you want Serena-chan to kiss you and make everything better~? How about it, Bat-guy, a kiss from this poison Ivy~?" She's mocking me! She's mocking me again! Well. Screw her too! Two can play this game! Before she could do anything else, I rolled on the blanket to get rid of that improvised cover, putting her off her balance and landing next to me on the bed. As fast as I could, I rolled onto her and put myself on top of that lady, making it impossible to stand up! She gasped in surprise for my bold and quick moves, and in that moment of awkwardness, I moved forward and...! *Chuu~!* "...!" "..." ... ... ... Wait... What? WAIT, WHAT?! "Eh... I... Hun~..." I backed a few after the contact of our lips, and only now noticed it wasn't just a silly peck. A trail of saliva traced between our mouths, and I was gripping on one of her breasts quite violently. My confused gaze scanned around and I noticed that part of her shirt had it's buttons exploded off, and there was something really... Odd about how my knee was touching under her shirt in between her legs. "Uh... Well..." "Eeeeeh...?" "..." "..." *PUNCH!* "WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?!" "Don't ask me that~!" And I couldn't handle the situation and only found the typical solution that always work in those: to punch the nearest conscious thing! Serena-Kaichou fell off the bed and landed on her butt, while I picked my blankets again and covered myself! Ugh, what the hell?! I assaulted Kaichou and stole... Another kiss which could probably be a payback for those other times, and that's terrible! "Kaaaaah~! I'm sorry, Kaichou! It was a thing from the moment, I was mad and all, and you came with your teasing and things just sorta happen and-Gaaaaah...!" This is so embarrassing, I want to die! I'm wetting my bed with tears just by remembering it! My mind is a mess and I can't figure things out! MY MIND IS A MESS AND I CAN'T FIGURE THINGS OUT! "Also, stop using that same strawberry shortcake lipstick! It has been already more than a month! Your lips will get infected!" "Uuuh~... How do you know it's strawberry Shortcake Lipstick?" "I have four older sisters and a mother, goddamnit! There isn't a single makeup product they didn't try on me!" I said back! Wait, I'm sidetracking again! Shit! "I'm sorry, Kaichou! It was a thing from the moment! I was so upset with the whole betrayal and lie thing I got carry away and kinda expressed on you! I'm sorry~!" Oh, no! It's coming! My inner disgusting perverted male urges are uprising! Before I know it, I'll be the father of at least ten children from other mothers, break the hearts of everyone around and leave my sons into despair! Kaichou will probably never talk to me, and she'll spread that I'm a hungry sexual predator to the whole school! But I think it's better that way, before I can really do those horrible things! I'm a monster, a devil of desire! I'm one of those guys who wants to be popular and grope boobs left and right, the incarnation of lust! "Zenjirou-kun~?" I heard from the other side of the blanket, but no way in hell I'll see what's by it. Kaichou will probably break one of my arms if I'm lucky! I know she wouldn't usually go that far, but I assaulted her, that's enough for her to do anything with me! "Sasamoto Zenjirou-kun~, the president of the student council Shitori Serena is calling for you. Please present yourself!" "Y-Yes." I don't know how to react to that, and I have the feeling that I won't get out of this alive! Out of curiosity, but still a little scared, I threatened a peek outside, only to Serena-Kaichou to play the abyss and stare right back at me! I jumped and landed by the other side. "Hyaaaaah! I'm sorry, Kaichou! Please don't kill me!" "What makes you think I'd do that? Certainly, I'm livid about it, and I'm kinda surprised of how bold you were, attacking the heiress of the Sitri clan like that, indiscriminately. However, I won't say I wasn't tempting you, nor that it wasn't unwelcome." She said, now sitting next to me as I could feel the bed pending to a side. I peeked again outside my blanket world, the world outside the world under the cover, and saw her looking at distance, fingers on lips. "My heart is racing even just now, in a good way to be honest, it's kinda funny. How about you?" "Huh... My mind is a mess and I can't figure things out." I mumbled, poking my head out of the blanket and repeating that little mantra under my breath. Ugh, as always things will get complicated from time to time. She reached her hand for my head to pat it, and it felt good in a way. Huh, why am I worried again? "What should I do, Kaichou?" "I dunno? What do you think you should do?" "Psh, really?" I deadpanned back, and she smiled again. I dunno, what should I do? That's why I asked her in the first place! "Y'know what? Screw it, I'll still be mad at him. Doesn't change the fact he lied to me, so I won't talk to him." "Oh-hoh? Seriously?" "Yeah." "..." "..." "...?" "But... If he comes back wanting to talk... Of course I'll stop and talk to him. He's my friend, after all." And here it is. I'm getting softer and mellower by the second, and I don't know if this is a good thing either. Serena-kaichou's smile grew ever more, and her patting hand came lower to cup my face, getting all touchy again. "Why do you keep doing that, Kaichou? Not that I don't like it, but I have the feeling you're toying with me, and I had enough of that from the Allocer sisters." "Huuuh~... Yep, I'm playing with you! And do you know why? Because you're probably the second most uptight person in this whole academy, losing only to Lady Berolina." She said without a second thought. I was right, she's playing with me, and while feeling a little annoyed, I can see pass her intentions. "Loose it out, okay? As the president of the student council and Rina-chan's childhood friend, it's my job to make you feel happy. Besides, we're also friends, right?" "Yeah." I weakly said. I'm not exactly the loosest person around, so maybe she's kinda right. Besides, cuddling with Kaichou is nice, it's like having a girlfriend I guess. I bet she'd do that even if I wasn't the Brass Dragon, since she was a nice person even with the likes of Sarah-San, Iris and Berolina-San. Kaichou really is... A nice person. "Still...?" "Eh...?" *PULL!* *TUG!* "Owowowow! Kaichou, you'll break me!" I whined as suddenly she came closer and locked me in a hard and tight armlock. I don't care if she's touching me, she's also trying to break my body! "This is your punishment! A girl attacking a guy is a tease, but a guy attacking a girl is sexual harassment! Feel the power of my justice!" She said, bending my arm even tighter now! Damn double standards, I knew trying to be bold would get me in trouble! "Now, I guess dislocating one of your arms should be enough punishment for you! Don't worry, I'll put it back right after!" "This is way too much! It was an indulged crime! Don't you think I should at least...!" *BITE!* "Owowow~!" And she went ahead and bite my cheek! How's that even possible?! "Blaming the victim, too? Your penalty will increase now! I'll dislocate your arm and bite you wherever I want!" And again, I couldn't win in a discussion with a woman! Owowowow! Kaichou really wants to break my arm~! And she's biting me! She's biting me! "Feel my justice, evildoer! And learn your lesson!" "No~! Stop! Kaichou! Kaichoooou~...!" "Am I interrupting something?" And the whole situation became a lot more awkward when that voice reached us, and we turned slowly around to face the speaker of that one. Wearing a tuxedo and with his spiky jet black hair covering one of his bright eyes, the other staring directly at us, there was Berolina-san's knight Nero Glaudius, scratching his cheek in awkwardness as Kaichou and I splat apart and sat properly on the bed. "This is not a rhetorical question, I can come back later if you two are busy, I won't complain. But just so you know, this place is not soundproof, and the nurse is just outside waiting for you two to finish whatever is going on..." "Ahah... Ahahahah... I mean, no, Nero-san. You have... Our attention." I couldn't see how Kaichou was reacting to that intrusion, I was too busy trying to assimilate my face to the bed, burying the deepest I Could. What a day! I'm having motion sickness just by remembering everything that happened today! This is probably the fourth most awkward day of my life! "So, Nero-san, what business you have will me? Is it another of your scans around this place?" "Actually, lady Sitri, my business here is with the Brass dragon, if you don't mind." That one caught me unguarded, and soon enough I dismissed the white sheets to look upwards back to Nero, who also turned to me. "Hey, Zenjirou. Long time no see." "Uh, yeah, it has been a while, Nero-san." I said back, blushing a little now that we're in such calm terms. To think the last time I saw him, we tried to kill each other. What business a guy like him can have with me? Probably regarding the white dragon and whatnot. But seriously, if he start talking about breasts and harems, I swear I'll...! "I heard that you've met the Hakuryuukou with the Sekiryuutei, and that she has become a constant figure around Kuoh city." He said. So it really is about the Hakuryuukou, that girl named... Oh, I forgot. Well, he's really here for that. I wonder what he's expecting from me with that. "Even in Haruka-sama's report she's mentioned nonstop and, while unable to land a hit on her, the white one proved to be a rather dangerous threat." "Yeah, Berolina-san and Oliver mentioned that she was able to defeat that Miyama bastard back in the trials. She's really strong." I concluded, as Nero-san nodded. Compared to her, who has both the White dragon and Lord Vali backing her up since who knows when, I'm still green, and even with Yagura and now Takeshi taking care of things, I don't think I'd put much of a fight. More like 'face-first on the floor' style. I turned back to him. "I'm no match for her or Oliver, I can barely maintain my Balance Breaker for a much of five minutes. Do you have any suggestions?" "That's why I'm here, Sasamoto Zenjirou." He said with a serious glare, in big contrast with his usual calm and meek self and, taking a peek around to see if there wasn't anyone around, returned his glare to me, lifting one hand in a grasping position. "You remember back in our Rating Game, when we fought toe-to-toe. For that matter, Berolina placed a seal in all of us to limit the amount of power we could unleash in that match. You were a rookie group, we could accidentally kill you all in half an hour, less than that even." "I had that idea for a while now. Hwan Jin-young-Hyoung's punches were harder than anything you did to me back then." I said miserably, of course they were holding back, otherwise I think even Yagura would have a hard time dealing with Aria-san, Akio-san and Alderehilde-san. But I don't think he's here to shove that into my face and laugh about it. "Very well, there was another condition for that RG, one exclusive for me, that said I couldn't use a certain weapon for the whole match. Remember when I said I was a holy Knight, and my ARM was a souvenir I brought from those days? Very well, little did everyone know, I also brought a second little one." He said, those words meaning nothing to me, nor making any sense. Kaichou, however, gasped and wide her eyes both in amazement and surprise. A magic rune appeared right next to Nero-san, a golden one with a dragon on it, and from it, the ex-holy knight pulled a purple grip. In one single and smooth pull, he picked from there a long and shiny sword, of purple grip and golden hilt and details, bright as the sun itself. A shiver probably Of same magnitude from when I first met... the sekiryuutei Oliver and the white one(seriously, how could I forgot her name?) ran down my spine, and my Destroyer Astra reacted accordantly. He said it's a 'souvenir' from his days as a holy knight. So, is that a Holy sword? "Behold, Brass Dragon. This is Saint Jorge's dragon-slaying holy sword, Ascalon!" "A dragon slaying... Holy sword?" I backed a few jumps away from that thing out of pure instinct, and unconsciously dragged myself away from it. What the hell, this aura and power, I can almost taste it! This is different from the killing intent I felt from my other opponents. It doesn't have any eerie aura or killing intent... For me, it just screams death. "W-What...?!" "Calm down, this sword has several runes and alchemistic spells crafted on it for someone as the Heretic Plague Dragon to hold it." Nero-san said in a calm tone, passing that... Blade for me. I jumped away, but Kaichou suddenly picked me by the shoulders. "Zenjirou-kun, don't you worry about it. He's telling the truth, and those spells are still strong in Ascalon. Lord Michael from heavens himself offered it to your senpai!" She said with a beaming aura, trying her best to convince me. I looked back at that shining sword, still giving me deadly vibes, and tried to reach it, only to back my fingers away. Shit, that one is scary. Brass dragon, can I really do this? DOUBT THE PREVIOUS LEADER OF HEAVENS WOULD BE SO CARELESS ABOUT SOMETHING AS IMPORTANT AS A GENUINE HOLY BLADE. The dragon said in my head. It is true, that. REACTION IS JUSTIFIED FOR BEING THE FIRST TIME SEEING A TRUE HOLY SWORD THIS CLOSE, BEING BOTH A DEVIL AND HAVING THE DESTROYER ASTRA AND BOOSTED GEAR JEWEL. BUT I CAN STILL FEEL THE SEALS AND SPELLS ON IT, AND THE SYNCHRONIZATION BETWEEN IT AND THE SACRED GEAR IS STILL HIGH. YOU JUST NEED THE PROPER WILL TO DO IT. other words: believe in yourself and pierce the heavens, baby. Yagura said with a chuckle. I'm still trembling to reach that sword, and while a part of me is saying 'no', the other part is trying to reach it... Can I really do this? ... "Ah! Whatever! I'm the Brass Dragon! If I want a dragon-slaying holy sword with me, then it will be mine!" I said and, gulping my last drops of regret and doubt, summoned my... newly crimson-tinted Destroyer Astra and reached for that blade and held it as tight as I could, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths. The weight of it fell on me in the same instant. What is this?! This weight, this power, this aura. It's completely different from both Rhongomiant and Naegling! So... This is a genuine Holy Sword. Even being showered by holy objects from Fanfnir's collection of treasures is less scary. Okay, I gotta stay calm... Deep breath, deep breath. Remember what Aria-san taught you, you have to wish for it, and the Destroyer Astra shall respond to. Keep it calm, the sword is part of your Sacred Gear, the blade is part of your body. My hand holding the handle was still numb, but soon the aura of certain death died out, getting weaker and weaker and weaker... I can feel it, the blade synchronizing with my Destroyer astra and Boosted Gear jewel, and the aura completely vanished from my left hand, and I feel... Something else. *SHING!* "Good job, Zenjirou-kun. Ascalon is yours now." I heard Nero-san said in the darkness. I tried to take a peek outside the world beyond my eyelids, and gasped in surprise for what I saw: Ascalon completely fused with My Dragon arm, and the deadly aura around it vanished completely. It worked! I did it! "Nice going, Heretic dragon! Rina will be proud!" Kaichou said, and I turned to her to nod at that. Wow, that's actually kind of exciting! From where I stand, both the my sacred gear and Ascalon are emitting a powerful aura of both Dragonic and something I can only assume is holy power, running smoothly through the gauntlet and blade. The blade retreated back into the silver and Crimson scales, and I pulled my Destroyer Astra back on standby. This is way too cool, yet... "This is cool and all Nero-san, it really is, but are you sure about giving this sword to me? Of all things?" I said. I mean, I'm glad that I have Ascalon now, I can at least put a fight against a much more powerful Hakuryuukou of this generation, but for him to handle this to me... It's not like he won't be seeing her also. "I'm still a rookie, and even in my Chaos Bringer forms and using Darkness, I'm way slower than you. It's not like you won't be seeing her too, she's looking for strong foes just like Lord Vali." "Are you doubting yourself again?" "It's not like that. It's just... Giving Ascalon to me has probably something to do with the fact that I now have the Sekiryuutei's power." I said. "I mean, is there something you're not telling me? To give Ascalon when you or even Oliver can probably keep up with the Hakuryuukou? It sounds way too fishy. "I see." Kaichou nodded. "Oh, I get it! Nero-san, what's the meaning of giving Ascalon to rookie with the Destroyer Astra and Boosted ge-... Oh! I... Get it. It's about that, right?" "..." And again Nero-san gave us that half-assed smile of awkwardness, like a kid in the middle of a prank. So I was right, there's something up, and apparently Kaichou knows about it. But What could it be? "You're sharper than I thought, Brass dragon with the Sekiryuutei's powers. To be fair, I was about to talk with lord Marcenas about it so you wouldn't have to deal with her, but since you've discovered me, I think I got no choice but to tell you." "Lord Marcenas... Rina's father and lord Lucifer?" Wait, Lord Lucifer and Nero-san? This is big, this is really big. So much I just forgot to stay mad at him. Nero-san sighed and nodded. "Correct. We still have a lot to talk about it so I'm not so sure about everything, but I can tell you this: you, your Destroyer Astra, Boosted Gear jewel, Naegling and Ascalon will have an important role in this." I gulped. This can't be good. Next; It's your new (girl)friend! Previous; Breaking some boundaries. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Stories (Black)